Save herSave your sister
by asiadrowned
Summary: you need to save Minako,your sister, from becoming the seal.
1. Chapter 1

AN: so…this is my first story…this is creepy pasta and persona 3 crossovers….oh and I will be in the story! : D enjoy! Oh and I don't own any of the characters except me….you own yourself! :D

You were busy playing video games with Asia and BEN. Weird, even if they wear the same style of clothes, even if they have the exact same pitch black eyes with a red dot for pupils, even if they have the exact same attitude, even if they both have pointy elf ears, even if they are both afraid of water, even if they both love videogames, they are not related. AT ALL. The only difference they have is their face. They don't look alike, their hair, Asia is a brunette and BEN is a blond. You will always seem together, even if they aren't a couple. They act a lot like twins actually. Just looking at them reminds you of…..THEM…

10 years ago, you, your sister Minako, her twin Minato, were at the back seat of your parent's car. Your parents driving… You, Minako and Minato were always close to each other, sometimes you would fight, but most of the time you would be happy just to be with them. Until that 'incident' happened .While your parents were driving, something hit the car. It hit the car so hard that Daddy lost control and hit the side of the bridge. 'They are dead' was all you could thing of in the back of the car, the windows of the car were cracked, your legs and arms were broken. Both of your siblings were unconscious. You cried for help but no one did. You closed your eyes. The next thing you knew you were in the hospital and the doctors told you that you were going to be put in an orphanage. Then a few years later, you found out they were alive .But you couldn't visit them.

"Hey, (y/n), are you ok?" asked Asia, clicking her fingers in front of you. "Huh? Oh right, sorry..." You said while sighing, "What's wrong?" asked BEN, "I miss my sister and my brother" you said tearing up. "Hey...It's okay. You want to visit them?" said Asia smiling, I nodded…

"We need to ask permission from Slendy first" said BEN, grabbing his controller. "Uh...ok..." I went upstairs to slender man's office, "Uh, slender, are you there?" You asked opening the door, "Yes child" And there was slender man sitting behind his desk marking his new victims. "What's wrong?" he asked. "May I have permission to go visit my brother and my sister?" you asked a bit nervous. "Yes, you may…but avoid speaking to other humans ok?" "Yes sir!" Then you went downstairs to tell Asia and BEN. "Yes! Yes! He said I'm allowed!" You said jumping with joy, "Cool then let's go!" said Asia opening a portal to where your siblings are….


	2. Chapter 2

When Asia opened the portal you (e/c) sparkled, "C'mon let's go" Before I jumped BEN stopped me. "Wait….Do you think Jeff should come?" I raised a brow, "why?" "Well, I dunno… He might come in handy..." He said looking straight into my eyes, "What do you mean?" "He is great at killing! When someone tries to rob us, BAM! They will be dead because of him!" I groaned but nodded, "Cool! I'll go get him!" Then off he went to Jeff's room, then a couple of minutes later Jeff came down.

"The human world?! COOL!I get to kill new victims..." He said while touching his favorite knife, "No killing! Only visiting." "Who is she going to visit?" Jeff whispered to Asia, I got to hear what she said, "Her brother and sister" "oh".

Meanwhile-

Minato was at his apartment when he got a text from Junpei, 'Wanna come buy and have some coffee in the café or something? Fuuka and Yukari are coming…' He sighed, 'OK' he then got a quick reply from Junpei, 'Cool, me us at Chagall Café on 2:30' He then put his phone down and went to get ready, he then remembered the fall. They were fighting, the twins, the winner will get to fight Nyx and sacrifice their life for the world. Unfortunately, Minako won… 1:45, when he was done getting ready he went outside of his apartment to look for a taxi. 'I wish I could see you again Minako and…. (Y/n)' was all of he could think right now…

Back to you-

"Where…are we?" was all Jeff could say confused, "Are we in… Japan?" BEN asked scratching his head, I nodded, "Hooray! I'm in Japan! I love Japan!" Asia said, her black eyes sparkling. "Remember, we are here to find (y/n)'s siblings okay" BEN said, Asia just sighed "…okay...But (y/n), you didn't tell me you lived in Japan!" "Well...yeah I guess I did. But I left when I was young so I'm not good in speaking Japanese" "It's ok! I studied Japanese because of the games I play! Right BEN?" "Right, we can help you (y/n)!" the two said happily. "Thanks guys" I said smiling. "Then let's go! It'll awesome looking for someone in Japan!" Asia said running of somewhere. When I noticed something in one of the tombstones... I tried to go closer but Jeff grabbed my hand and followed Asia.

Meanwhile-

"There you are!" Cried Yukari, "Geez you are late!" "Sorry, traffic jam" "So... shall we go in?" asked Fuuka her once short hair now braided. We all went in the café and ordered some coffee and some cupcakes or something. Then I got bored and started listening to my headphones, "You know, you and Minako were complete opposite! The only think you had in similarity is your liking to music…" Then I looked up then frowned but said nothing, "We all miss her Minato, we all do." "Yeah, I know. But she isn't the only one I miss" I said sipping my coffee, the three looked confused, "Huh? Who?" asked Yukari, "(y/n)…my sister…I also lost her in the car accident..." "Oh my… I'm sorry…I thought it was only you and Minako who survived" "no…we don't know if she is alive or not…"

Everybody started to look glum when Junpei started changing the subject, "Hey guys do you know this English website called creepy pasta?" asked Junpei, "You are started to get way into those kind of stuff Junpei, I think it not good for you" said Yukari having another bite of her cupcake, "no it's awesome!" said Junpei, "what is it then" asked Fuuka, "it's all creepy ghost stories...and sometimes killers too! Rumor has it that they were based on a true story!" "t-that can't be right, r-right Minato?" said Yukari, looking pretty scared, before I could answer Junpei said, "My favorite is slender man and Jeff the killer! Jeff the killer goes into people's rooms at night and tries to kill them, some survivors claim that before he kills them he says, "go to sleep!"" said Junpei trying to scare Yukari, "And there is also Slender man, he follows anyone, children, adults and especially teens he will grab you with his tentacles and-"ahh! Stop it Stupei!" said Yukari shivering, the other customers started to stare, realizing what Yukari just did, her face turned red and hid under the table…

"Uh…sorry for scaring you Yukari… I didn't know you were that scared!" said Junpei scratching his head, "uh…no I wasn't!" was all Yukari could say before she went up the table again. "Well, if you really weren't why not let me tell another story?" said Junpei looking at her with a wide mischievous smile, "S-sure! Bring it on!" "Well let's begin! There is another story about BEN drowned and Asia Drowned, they haunt videogames and computers and kill people with it, sometimes, they hypnotize people into killing themselves, it starts normally, in videogames, if you see a file named BEN and the other Drowned, just go to the kitchen and get a glass of water, of you see the screen say 'you shouldn't have done that and BEN comes out of the screen pour the water on him! I'm sure he will go away. Do the same to Asia, she will go away too... She haunts computers and laptops... They both hate water, BEN drowned in a videogame while Asia drowned when she was still alive... Some people claim that they are twins because of what they look like, how they act and stuff like that, the only difference they have is that Asia is a brunette and BEN is a blonde. They both wear the same link outfit in legend of Zelda, green elf hat, brown belt, green tunic and brown boots.

They both have empty black eyes and red dots for pupils. Sometimes, blood runs down their cheeks from their eyes.." That was a pretty creepy story for me, but Yukari, she was scared as hell! I can see her shivering from here! "Hey Yukari, are you alright?" asked Fuuka, "Y-yes! Why wouldn't I?" asked Yukari still shivering, "Cause you shivering like you're in Antarctica" Said Junpei. "I think we had enough ghost stories for the day..." I said, "Let's talk about something else" "Oh okay! I know this great movie coming" said Fuuka, "It's called The Conjuring I think" Said Fuuka, thinking, I whispered to her, "uh...Fuuka? That's not helping..." "O-oh I'm sorry…I know this other great movie coming! I think it's called Princess Mononoke" "Princess Mononoke? Oh that movie it was awesome but it was anime...Still good to watch" Said Junpei sipping his cup, "I think I've heard of that movie…" said Yukari less shivering now.. 'Well...it sorta helped..' I thought…..


	3. Together forever

Mean while-

"This isn't working!" Cried Jeff, "What does your brother even look like?!" He said loosing his patience. "How should I know?! I lost him when I was seven! All I know is that has blue hair! And my sister. She has red eyes..." I looked down. Asia gently laid her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry! We will find your brother and sister!" Said Asia cheerfully, "Thanks..." I said forcing a smile to make Asia happy. She smiled back but then frowned holding her stomach, "I'm staaaaaaaarving!" she cried out, "Can we get something to eat?" she asked, "Do you have any Japanese money?" BEN asked, "No..." she said thinking, "Oh! I know! Let's go steal someone's money!" She said happily, "and Jeff will do it!" "Cool" he said smiling, "so…I'll just go steal someone's wallet or something?" he asked, "I don't know! Just kill them if you have to! I just want to eat!"

Then he left. A couple of minutes later Jeff came with his now blood stained clothes, "Here..." "Yay!" Thanks Jeff" She said smiling, "Yeah what ever... I'm just glad I get to kill someone!" He said smiling too. She smiled back.

"So do you know any good places here to eat? I'm not in the mood for some Japanese food, I want like coffee or something" Asked BEN, "I'm not sure, let's go ask someone..." I said, "hey guys um… don't you think they will be scared?" "Who will" I raised a brow, "humans, look at us! There is Jeff with his blood stained clothes and now reeks of blood and there's me and BEN with our black with red dots eyes and there's you!" Asia said.

"Maybe they will think we will be in a costume party?" said BEN, "Yeah, probably…But…ugh...never mind let's just go... but it's definitely not my fault if something bad happens!" Said Asia. Then she asked a man if he knows any nearby cafes. He nodded and pointed on a direction that looks like a mall. "Arigato!" Asia bowed down in front of him and went to us and said "We must go to Paulownia Mall, it's pretty near. And there is a café there called "Chagall Café" I think," She said, "Cool, then let's go there then!" I said leading the way.

"Cool! A Japanese café!" Asia said, her black eyes sparkling with joy. "There are open seats over there" pointed Jeff, when we sat down, every one started looking at us filled with fear, one of the waitresses said "M-may I t-take y-your o-order?" she asked shivering in fear. "Yeah, can we have some coffee and biscuits and BEN, Jeff, what do you want? Also you (y/n)?" Asia asked, "Can I have some hot cocoa?" asked BEN, "Dark Coffee" said Jeff, "uh….cupcakes and coffee too I guess…" I said. "O-okay" she said writing down our orders, "there's no need to be afraid madam! We are from a convention not far from this mall! We tried to make the costumes really realistic!" said Asia smiling, "oh! Good! I actually thought that guy over there was Jeff the killer!" she said laughing then went away…

Mean while-

"Well… Let's go then!" said Junpei yawning. Fuuka grabbed her bag and so did Yukari. We were about to leave when I noticed someone familiar not far from our seat, 'Is that…(y/n)?" I thought; better go check it out…

"Guys, wait a minute..." I said walking towards the woman, "Uh… excuse me but... are you…(y/n)?" I asked a bit nervous, she certainly does look a lot like her. "Uh...Yes…why?" then my eyes got teary, it certainly wasn't like me to do that but thankfully no tears were spilling, then it took her a minute to realize who I was...

"Oniisan?" she said also tearing up… then she got up and hugged me, "I-I missed you so much!" she said crying, "Hey... it's ok... Come on... Don't be a big baby" I said laughing. "Y-Yeah...I-know...I'm s-sorry" she said trying to stop crying... people started to look but we didn't care. We are together now. And nothing can separate us...


End file.
